Faceless Fear
by Queen of Crystallopia
Summary: A string of gruesome murders. A lunatic out for revenge against the Dark Knight. A bird who's caught up in the middle of it. Characters inspired by Black Friar's Volatile universe.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't want to die._

Despite his effort to hold it back, a tear slipped past his tightly closed eyelids and pooled at the bottom of his mask before it eked onto his face. He shook and flinched back as a gloved fingertip gently brushed it off his cheek.

"Shh."

He fought to even his breath, but with the duct tape so tight across his raw, chapped lips, he struggled to do so. The gloved hand lifted from his face and brushed softly through his hair, caressing the dark strands in an unwanted gesture of comfort.

The hand left, and an icy dread flooded his veins, even as his pulse jumped to an even more rapid pace.

One of the things he hated the most in the world was not being able to see. Of course, there were other ways of seeing. He had been trained by the best to hone his other senses when blinded, but there was something about not being able to see that was claustrophobic and terrible. He needed to know what was happening.

But in that moment, he couldn't bear the thought of opening his eyes, even though he could. He knew the sight that awaited him. He knew exactly what he'd see if he dared to look. And he didn't want the last thing he saw before he died to be that _face_.

 _They're coming. Someone is coming. They_ always _come._

"Shh."

His sensitive ears picked up the ringing of metal on metal, a quick sharp sound that began to repeat over and over. He struggled against his restraints even though he knew there was no getting out of them. A whimper threatened to escape him, but he clamped it down.

 _Don't give him the satisfaction. Is this really how you want to go? Is this what you want them to remember you as? A scared little boy who couldn't even look his murderer in the eye?_

Robin took a steadying breath, clenched his fists tightly, and opened his eyes in the fiercest glare he could muster beneath his mask. He wouldn't shed another tear, wouldn't let another sound escape him. He was Robin, he was Batman's partner, and he would face his killer like the hero he was.

Robin didn't flinch away as the figure in black turned towards him, sharp surgical knives glinting in his gloved fingers. The boy wonder looked him in the eye, giving him the darkest look he could.

 _I'm not afraid of you._

Bruce Wayne smiled down at him as he raised the knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**So how mean was that little teaser chapter I gave you guys? According to your reviews, very! lol ;D Don't worry, to make up for it I am giving you a much longer chapter as your real intro to the story. Also, as per usual, I borrowed my inspiration from the fabulous Black Friar's Volatile universe. I just can't resist. As for some of the reviews and messages I've gotten about an update schedule... I usually post a chapter as soon as it is complete. These YJ fics come to me pretty fast, so I'm happy that I haven't left you guys with months inbetween chapters. But for those of you who want a more official schedule, I guess I can promise a chapter at the very least once a week, sometimes twice, depending on my muse, but I can't say what days I will post. Does that help? Fair warning, this story gets pretty dark and violent. And on that happy note, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Again," Dick growled, pushing himself off of the mat covered ground and getting to his feet. He rubbed at the sweat dripping from his forehead into his eyes, and tried to regulate his breathing. He hopped from one foot to another, keeping his limbs loose and blood pumping.

"The sooner you face the fact that I'm always going to kick your butt, the easier it'll be on you," Jason smirked, rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles with a smirk. "Seriously, Dick, don't you think eight rounds are enough?"

"You getting tired, grandpa?" Dick shot with a grin, trying to hide how exhausted and bruised he felt.

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Hardly."

"Then let's go again," Dick shifted into a fighting stance. "Unless you're too afraid to lose."

"Right, I'm terrified," Jason rolled his eyes. "I've only won every round against you EVER."

Dick's eyes narrowed, and his teeth clenched. He really didn't like to lose, and having his ass handed to him every single sparring round by his older brother was extremely frustrating. Jason had this smug look on his face every time, and Dick was aching to smack it right off of his face.

Jason shook his head, and Dick immediately noticed the slight change in his posture. He readied himself, and Jason charged. His brother swung with his left arm, Dick ducked right, Jason spun and thrust his right arm forward, continuing his momentum, and Dick ducked down. The teenager brought up his arms in front of him defensively as Jason brought up his left leg in a brutal kick.

The impact of Jason's leg against his forearms sent Dick's smaller body flying; his back arched as his body slid effortlessly into a back flip, and he landed in a crouch a few feet away, one hand on the ground and his right leg out for balance.

Time to go on the offensive. Dick thrust himself off of the ground and charged his opponent, fists flying. Jason dodged with seeming ease, a smirk on his lips that set Dick's teeth on edge. His anger flashed, and he swung his knee up, aiming for his brother's groin. Jason leapt back, eyes wide at the dirty move, then spun and delivered a kick aimed for Dick's head.

Dick dropped to the ground, throwing his weight to his hands and spinning his legs out, forcing Jason to jump back to avoid them. The teenager used the momentum of his spin to regain his footing, but was forced to duck again as Jason's fist came flying at him.

Dick jumped in the air and aimed a kick at his brother's chest, his eyes widening in alarm as Jason seized his foot; the teen found himself suddenly upside down and flying through the air. Arms spreading to his sides, Dick used the motion to land feet first against the wall; he pushed himself off in the same instant and tackled Jason to the ground.

Jason seized Dick's arms in his strong grip and rolled them, and suddenly Dick was pinned beneath him, his arms crossed against his chest in a tight hold. His brother grinned down at him. "Nine for nine!" he crowed triumphantly. "Better luck next time, kiddo."

Someone cleared their throat.

Jason looked up, startled, his grip loosening slightly. It was all the opportunity Dick needed. The small teenager broke free of his brother's hold, wrapped his legs tightly around Jason's waist, and shoved his hips up as he braced his arms on the ground on either side of his head. The movement sent Jason flying over Dick's head as the teen spun on his hands and back flipped; Jason grunted as he slammed onto his back, his head knocking against the mat, and suddenly Dick was crouched on top of his chest, hand on his throat.

The two stared at each other for a shocked second, before a massive, victorious grin spread across Dick's face as Jason's sank into a deep scowl.

"Wooh!" Dick whooped, leaping into the air, his fist raised. "So much for your perfect record, old man!"

"Well done, Master Dick," Alfred stood at the edge of the sparring mat, a tray of pristine white towels and plastic water bottles in his hand.

Jason quickly got to his feet, glaring at the skinny thirteen year old. "That didn't count! First of all, I had you pinned already, and second of all, Alfred distracted me!"

"Distractions happen in the field," Dick intoned in a gravelly impression of their mentor. "If you let your guard down for even a moment, it could make the difference between victory and defeat."

Dick's face was smug as he practically skipped over to where Alfred was waiting. "Not my fault you got distracted, Jay-Bird!"

He uncapped a water bottle and took a deep swig as his euphoria spread. He could hear Jason grumbling as he snatched his own water bottle off of the silver tray. Dick was just pressing one of the towels against his sweaty face, when a cascade of icy water poured over his head. He leapt back with an indignant squawk, holding his now drenched and useless towel in his hand as Jason smirked at him, empty water bottle in hand.

"Oops," said Jason with a shrug.

"Sore loser!" Dick glared, shaking his dripping hair out of his eyes. He gripped the other end of the soaked rag and twisted it suddenly. He charged, releasing the end of his makeshift weapon with a loud snap!

"Hey!" Jason jerked backwards, narrowly avoiding the sting of the wet rag.

Alfred cleared his throat again, looking less than impressed. "If you two are quite finished, Master Bruce has ordered that you change into your uniforms. It is nearly time for patrol."

The two brothers eyed each other with distrust for a long moment.

"Truce?" Dick offered finally, relaxing.

"Truce," Jason agreed, then turned to head deeper into the cave to change. "Let's go before Br-"

He was interrupted when the cold, sopping wet rag slammed into the back of his head. Jason yanked the offending material away from him with a growl and charged after the teenager as Dick ran past him into the shadows, his cackling laughter echoing across the cave.

Alfred shook his head, his lips twitching suspiciously as he picked up the wet rag and headed upstairs.

* * *

Robin resisted the urge to whoop as he flung himself off of the roof, arms spread; the wind roared in his ears and his stomach flipped in exhilaration. At the last possible moment, he shot off his grapple gun and swung, flipping up into the air and landing on another rooftop. He surveyed "his" part of the city with satisfaction.

On nights like tonight, Batman sectioned off the city and had each of them do their own patrol to cover more ground; if they were to see anything, they'd simply let the others know and take care of it as a team. Robin knew that Batman would only agree to something like this if there was nothing major going on.

Robin looked at the sickly orange lights of the Gotham Bridge and its reflection on the river. They were hazy from the fog and cast an eerie glow over the city and dirty water. He would never tell Batman, but Robin and Red Hood always had a contest to see who could clear their area of the city the fastest. And luckily for Robin, he'd only had to deal with one minor mugging, and his route was finished.

With a smirk, he raised his hand to radio Red Hood to inform him of that fact when something caught his eye. Frowning, he narrowed his eyes and leaned over the roof's edge.

Unable to make out what it was, but getting a strange feeling running down his spine, Robin fired his grapple gun and made his way down to the river. He leapt over the railing surrounding the water's edge and carefully maneuvered across the damp, slippery rocks.

As soon as he got within fifteen feet, he was able to see exactly what it was that had caught his eye through the fog. A grim sense of dread settled in his gut, and he paused, reaching for his communicator.

"Guys, I got something at the river, just under the bridge," Robin swallowed thickly.

"What is it?" Red Hood was the first to respond, a slight undercurrent of worry coloring his voice.

"I think… it's," Robin shook his head and steeled himself. "It looks like a body washed up on the rocks. I'm going to check it out."

"Negative," Batman replied immediately. "Stay where you are. We are coming to you."

"Copy."

Robin hesitated, the only sound filling the night air was the water lapping against the shore. The body lay face down, unmoving against the rocks. It wasn't uncommon for bodies to wash up here. Suicides, murders, someone trying to hide the evidence of a crime; it was all typical for Gotham River. Something nagged inside of him. He should check to see if…it was always possible, even if there was such a small chance that they were still…

Mind decided, heart racing, Robin moved forward, careful not to slip on the slick surface of the rocks as he approached the body, which bobbed slightly as the waves from the river rocked it to and fro.

He held his breath, and reached down, heaving with all his strength to turn the body onto his back. The body was insanely heavy, and with a grunt of effort, Robin managed to flip the body to its side, where it wedged against the rock.

Horror and revulsion slammed into him like a jackhammer, his stomach churned violently, and his eyes watered. Robin stumbled away, gagging, his head spinning. He lost his footing in his haste to get as far away from it as possible and slammed onto his hands in knees, half in, half out of the icy water. He lost control of his stomach and vomited.

Feeling horribly dizzy and lightheaded, Robin struggled to his feet, shaking, and half slipping across the rocks. Finally, he leaned against the large stone base of the bridge, catching his breath and trying to forget what he just saw.

A hand gripped his shoulder, and he jumped out of his skin, almost slipping again before two strong hands grabbed and steadied him.

"Easy, kid, it's just me," Red Hood didn't release the grip he had on him.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you," Robin couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Why didn't you wait?" there was no blame or anger in his brother's voice, just a grim sadness.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought that maybe if…" Robin trailed off, revulsion making his throat close up as his stomach clenched with nausea. " _God_ , who could _do_ something like that?"

Before the Red Hood could answer, another voice broke the silence. "Take him home."

The two heroes looked back at Batman, whose dark shape hid the body from view.

"I'm fine," Robin said automatically, though he was anything but.

"I'm not asking."

Robin's heart sank as fast as his stomach.

Red Hood's hand once again squeezed his shoulder. "I can go back on my own," Robin said. He shrugged his brother's hand away and made his way as steadily as he could back up the rocky bank. Robin pulled himself over the railing and tried to shake his head free of the daze he felt himself slipping into. All he wanted to do now was to go home and forget the man who had no face.

* * *

The two heroes watched as the teenager, who was paler than death, made his way back up the bank.

"Damn it," Red Hood cursed grimly glancing back at the body. "Why did he have to be the one to find it?"

Batman didn't answer, but moved closer to examine it. He knelt over the body, analyzing it critically through narrowed eyes. Red Hood reluctantly crouched beside him, his stomach churning with nausea at the awful sight and smell of the dead body.

"Someone wanted us to see this."

Red Hood looked at him sharply. "What makes you say that?"

"Evidence always dredges up when it's tossed in the water. You'd have to be either very incompetent or very intentional to leave a body in the river. And look at this," Batman pointed at the edges of the man's face.

Red Hood swallowed his revulsion and peered closer at the mutilated, skinless face. "Those cuts are clean," he said in surprise.

"Exactly. Whoever did this removed his skin with extreme precision, without damaging any of his muscles or organs in his face. You'd have to have years of surgical experience, not to mention an enormous amount of skill to be able to do something like this. Someone with this much expertise wouldn't be as careless as to dump a body in the river without wanting us to find it. "

"Which narrows down the list of suspects," Red Hood shook his head. "Why would someone cut off a guy's face? Why would they want us to see it?"

Batman rose, his face grim. "I don't know, but I plan on finding out."

Red Hood stood, his eyes scanning the orange hued fog, an unsettling chill settling in his gut. "I'm going to go make sure Robin gets back alright."

"Be careful. I'll call Gordon and notify him of the body's location."

Red Hood turned and headed up the bank. He leapt easily over the railing, but paused, startled, at something in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make it out through the fog. It looked like a man, but it was impossible to determine any of his features; from the distance and distortion, it appeared as though his face was entirely white and blank.

Another chill ran down his spine as his suspicion skyrocketed. He took off running towards the figure, doubling his speed when the man turned and bolted. "Hey!" he yelled, charging into the fog.

Red Hood's heavy boots pounded on the asphalt as he chased the figure down the street. The man turned down an alley, and Jason smirked. The idiot had let himself be cornered in a dead end. He turned the corner after him, and skid to a halt, startled.

The alley was deserted. Red Hood turned, glancing both ways down the street and even scanning the rooftops, but the mysterious figure had just vanished. "Damn it," he swore, his hands curling into fists.

Batman had been right. Whoever mutilated that poor man had wanted them to find it, and he had been watching them the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick cradled his head in his hands, his pulse racing and his breathing rapid. He shuddered as he tried to recover from the awful nightmare he had just woken from. In it, a man had screamed horribly, begging for someone, anyone to help him. When Dick had approached him, the man turned with his maimed, bleeding face and reached for him, still screaming.

His stomach lurched, and Dick suppressed the urge to throw up again. So much for forgetting, he grimaced, unable to escape from the chilling nature of his nightmare and memories. The shadows in his room appeared much larger than normal, and the house creaked ominously.

The door opened. Dick's head jerked up as he flinched, his heart rate skyrocketing. Bruce flipped on the light and entered the room, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Hey," Dick croaked, trying to slow his heart beat back to normal.

"Hey," Bruce echoed, striding across the bedroom and sitting next to Dick on the bed. He offered the teen the warm mug, which he took gratefully.

"Thanks," he muttered, staring at the brown liquid.

"It's not as good as Alfred's," Bruce warned him.

"Nothing is," Dick gave him a small smile, then turned to stare down at his drink. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. I just got back and guessed that you would be awake," Bruce sighed heavily, and Dick looked at him. The man looked old and weary, and when his blue eyes met Dick's, he saw them full of regret and sadness.

"I wish you had waited."

"So do I," Dick admitted. "I just thought-"

"I know. It was good of you to check to see if he was still alive."

"Did you find anything?" Dick asked his mentor. "Any clues as to who could have done that to him?"

Bruce nodded. "I did."

"But you aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No."

"Bruce, I-"

"I don't want you on this case."

Dick stared at him, slightly hurt. "Look, I know I disobeyed your orders tonight, but kicking me off this case is a little extreme as a punishment, don't you think?"

"I'm not punishing you," Bruce explained. "You saw what happened to that man, Dick, and the clues point to something much bigger, to someone extremely dangerous. I don't want you anywhere near it."

"I can help," Dick persisted. "Yeah, ok, that…body shook me up. But I'll get over it."

"You shouldn't _have_ to get over it," Bruce continued, seeing the argument in Dick's eyes. "Listen to me, Dick. What you saw is something that would traumatize even the most experienced police officers. You're thirteen. This case is going to get darker and more gruesome before it's over, and I don't want you to witness any more of it. It isn't because I don't think Robin can handle it, because I know you can. I would just feel better if you stayed on the sidelines, where I know you're safe. Do you understand?"

Dick saw the worry lining his guardian's face and sighed. "Yeah, I get it. But promise me if there's any way that I can help, even if it's just research or something that you'll let me do what I can. I don't like being kept in the dark."

Bruce thought for a moment. "Alright, deal."

"Thanks, Bruce," Dick eyed his hot chocolate, grateful for the warmth in his hands, but unsure if his already temperamental stomach could handle the richness. He knew there was no way he would be sleeping for the rest of the night.

Bruce watched him for a moment. "You know, we never finished that pirate movie from the other night."

Dick's eyes shot up. "It's three a.m."

Bruce shrugged. "Tomorrow's Saturday. What do you say we go down and finish it?"

"Sure," Dick grinned gratefully. Bruce wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him from his room.

* * *

Being benched for two weeks felt a lot more like being benched for eight.

Batman hadn't forbidden him from patrol, or from helping on other cases, but when Robin was allowed out, it was on a very short leash. He was never out of sight of Batman or Red Hood, and if he did pull one of his "ninja stunts" as Jason so affectionately called it, there was hell to pay.

In short, Robin was losing his mind.

It wasn't that he didn't understand, he did. After everything that had happened since the Joker, he was used to the overprotective nature of his partners; he expected it even. It was also incredibly obvious that the case he was banned from had everyone on edge. It had been awhile since Robin had seen the Bat paranoia at such an extreme level. And he got it, he really did. He'd seen the body after all, and it had shaken him.

But the overprotectiveness was getting on his nerves, which were already frayed from all the tension since he'd discovered the faceless man in the river.

" _I got eyes on him_."

Robin jerked from his thoughts, focusing on his view of the street below. He leaned back in the shadows of the wall by the roof access door and lifted his binoculars. Sure enough, a dark, bulky figure was slipping through the darkness and into the nearby warehouse. Or rather, he was trying to slip through the darkness. Firefly was competent when it came to pyrotechnics, but stealth was not one of them.

"Target's entered the warehouse," Robin reported.

He was honestly surprised he had been given his own vantage point, instead of glued to the side of his brother.

" _Red Hood, move in_ ," Batman ordered from his earpiece. " _Robin, maintain your position in case he tries to escape_."

Robin scowled. It figures he wouldn't even be allowed to help take down Firefly. Their overprotective tendencies always overflowed into the other areas of his life. Even though it was the one case that he was forbidden from for his own safety, they still managed to "mother hen" him from everything else at the same time. "Copy that," he replied, not even bothering to hide his irritation in his voice.

He settled back against the cold brick wall as he waited, his eyes remaining ever watchful. He saw Red Hood slip through one of the side windows they had left propped open several hours ago as Batman entered through the skylight. Robin half hoped Firefly would spook easy and make a run for it just so he could get in on the action.

Several minutes passed, and then he muttered to himself, "Three, two, one, and…"

Fire burst through the windows of the warehouse, its heat warming Robin's face, even from his position across the street. He felt a flicker of worry for his partners, but knew they were more than capable of taking down the crazy pyromaniac.

Smoke rose from the building in a great billowing column, and Robin could already hear sirens in the distance. He paced, unable to keep still as he watched the flames flicker. "Come on, somebody just come out already," he muttered, torn between his desire for combat and his concern for Batman and Red Hood. After all, accidents happened.

There was another burst of flames, and the resulting light filled the streets, illuminating a figure standing on the warehouse roof. Robin started in surprise, and the figure turned and disappeared into the smoke.

 _Oh no you don't_ , Robin shot off his grapple gun, landed on the roof of the warehouse, and charged in pursuit. He held his cape over his face to prevent smoke inhalation as he squinted to see the blurry figure of Firefly racing across the roof.

Robin reached the edge and jumped without hesitation, spotting Firefly on a lower leveled, nearby rooftop. He rolled as he made impact with the hard stone roof, getting straight to his feet and tossing a bola as he did so.

The cord wrapped around Firefly's feet, sending him crashing to the ground. Robin approached with a smug grin as the smoke dissipated. The villain pushed up from the ground with his hands and half turned. Robin froze, stunned.

It wasn't Firefly.

In fact, he had no idea who it was. The man wore all black with a brown leather jacket, not dissimilar to Red Hood's; but his face was obscured by layers and layers of thick white bandages.

"You know Halloween isn't for another three weeks?" Robin said, eyebrow raised. "Isn't it a little early to be dressing up as a… what exactly are you supposed to be? A mummy biker hybrid?"

The man didn't seem insulted, or even amused at his quip. Instead, he brought a single finger up to his lips. An explosion suddenly knocked Robin off of his feet. He landed on his back with a grunt, his ears ringing. He rolled to his feet, batarang raised, but the man had disappeared. Robin spun, scanning the surrounding area that wasn't covered in smoke, but there was no sign of him.

The sirens were much louder now, and Robin was forced to admit that whoever the heck that was, they were gone. He turned and headed back. The warehouse that Firefly had broken into was entirely engulfed in flames, and the fire department was desperately trying to contain it.

Robin spotted Red Hood on the street, depositing a soundly beaten Firefly into the possession of the police department. He raised his grapple gun, ready to swing down and join them, when his mentor's voice spoke from behind him.

"You left your position," Batman growled, sounding anything but happy.

Robin turned. "Does Firefly have a partner?"

Batman blinked , surprised at the sudden question and lack of excuses. "Garfield Lynns works alone."

"There was someone on the roof, after the second explosion. I thought it was him so I followed to make sure he didn't get away. But it definitely wasn't Firefly," Robin reported. "The guy had bandages all over his face. I lost him after that last explosion."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he turned, his own eyes scanning the area with suspicion.

"What, are you guys toasting marshmallows or something? Let's get out of this hell hole," Red Hood landed on the roof beside them. Noticing the sudden tension, he paused. "What did I miss?"

"Go home, both of you."

Robin bristled. "Again? Seriously? You haven't even let me finish telling you what happened!"

"Wait, what happened?" Red Hood demanded.

"Go. Home. Robin, I expect a full report of tonight's events," Batman paused, seeing the rebellion all over his protégé's face. "I'll explain more later, I promise."

Robin eyed him with distrust, then sighed. "Fine."

"Is _someone_ going to tell me what's going on?" Red Hood asked, exasperated.

"Why? No one ever tells _me_ anything," Robin grumbled and swung off of the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to first thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and then apologize to you for the longer wait for this chapter. It's been a very rough week for me, some things happened that I wasn't expecting, and it made it even harder to write this already difficult chapter. So thank you for your patience, and hopefully it was worth the wait. I have the next chapter mostly written up, so hopefully I won't make you wait too long.**

* * *

"He looked like _what_?" Jason demanded suddenly, interrupting Dick's account.

"Basically like _you_ if you had just gotten out of facial reconstructive surgery right before the big reveal ," Dick shot snarkily, slightly irritated at the interruption. "Dressed in all black, with a brown leather jacket, and his whole head was wrapped in bandages."

"White bandages?"

"Are there other colored bandages I'm not aware of?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "It's not like he had a five year old kid's cast around his head."

"Don't be a smartass," Jason frowned, leaning against the wall next to the Bat computer.

"So who is he?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Quit playing dumb, Jay. You obviously recognized him from my description," Dick stared him down, arms folded across his chest. "Spill."

"…No."

"Why not?!"

"You and I both know that the big guy banned you from this case. My lips are sealed," Jason replied with a grimace. "Sorry, kid."

Dick glared, seething. "Bruce said he didn't want me on the case, but he _promised_ that if I could help, he'd let me. Quit trying to keep me in the dark!"

Jason groaned, running his hands over his face before sighing and looking at the irate teenager. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Red Hood," Batman's voice spoke suddenly from the communicator. Jason turned, slipped on his helmet, and typed some keys into the computer. Batman's face appeared on the monitor from within the Batmobile.

"What did you find?" Red Hood asked.

"Whoever he was, he left a trail for us to follow. Track my location from your motorcycle's GPS. I want you as backup," Batman ordered.

"Copy that," Red Hood ruffled Dick's hair obnoxiously before jogging over to his motorcycle.

Dick watched him start up the bike with a sinking stomach and turned to protest, when Batman spoke again. "Robin, I want you on standby in the cave."

Dick blinked. "Standby? Really?"

"Yes. Stay in the cave and wait for my call. Understood?"

The teenager nodded, and the screen went black. Well, that was more than he'd hoped for. He'd been expecting Batman to just send him straight to bed. At least this way he would be allowed to help.

Dick began to wait. After a few agonizing minutes of silence, he turned to the computer. He flipped through old files, practiced hacking the Justice League database, and finally hacked into Jason's cell phone and changed both his password and ringtone to pass the time.

He glanced at the time. It had been an hour with no word. Worry began gnawing at his stomach, and he finally couldn't sit still any longer. Dick rose and switched out of his uniform and into his white and blue training gear, leaving the mask on for if/when Batman did call. They were always required to wear their masks in those kinds of situations in case someone expected burst in at the scene. He jogged over to the gymnast equipment and chalked his hands before pulling himself up on the first set of bars.

Dick ran through four of his regular routines before pausing in a vertical handstand on the highest of bars and glancing again at the time. What if something had happened? Batman had said that the mystery guy had left a trail. What if it was a trap? Shouldn't he have heard something by now?

He had just made up his mind to go over and track their vehicles to get their location when the call came. Dick quickly somersaulted to the ground, landing lightly before jogging back to the computer.

He pulled up the call. Batman was seated at a computer monitor in a darkened room. It looked as though newspapers and pictures littered the cracked, gray walls, but it was too dark to tell. The only light came from the computer screen, casting Batman's shadow against the wall behind him.

"He's not there?" Dick asked.

"No. I need you to hack into his computer and access the mainframe. His files are protected," Batman replied.

"Not a problem," Dick cracked his knuckles. "Just plug me in."

Batman pulled the cord from his communicator and inserted it into a slot in the tower. A second screen popped up on the monitor of the Batcomputer, and Dick began to work. Immediately he frowned. "Whoa," he blinked in surprise. "Whoever this guy is, he has some serious tech! This is major security for a personal computer."

He began fighting his way through the digital walls set up, noting the sophisticated and intricate way that they had been built. Instead of crashing through the barriers, like he might have with the most basic security measures, Robin was forced to weave his way inside. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was impressed. He hadn't had a challenge like this in a long time.

"Robin?"

"Almost there," he said distractedly, his fingertips flying over the keys. A grin spread rapidly on his face as he finally cracked his way through, and a series of files were suddenly open on the monitor.

"Good work," Batman commended as he took over.

Robin leaned forward in his chair, eyes on the screen as Batman selected what appeared to be some sort of digital diary. He could tell Batman wanted to end the call to prevent Robin from seeing the contents of the files, but didn't want to raise the teenager's ire at being mollycoddled again.

The Dark Knight was scanning through the information, and Robin was about to read alongside him, when he realized something. Red Hood was nowhere to be seen in the room behind Batman. He opened his mouth to ask when the familiar rumble of a motorcycle quickly grew in the cave.

Robins swiveled his chair around in surprise, and sure enough, Red Hood was pulling into the cave. Well, that answered that.

He turned back to the screen. Batman was frowning deeply as he continued flipping through files.

"I didn't need a babysitter you know," Robin commented drily. "I wasn't going to leave the cave."

Batman paused in his research and looked up, eyes narrowed. "Meaning?"

"You didn't have to send RH home," Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "Or was it because our mystery mummy guy wasn't there?"

Robin's trained eye noticed the rapid change in his mentor's demeanor; the man became stiff and alert, his eyes boring through the screen. Robin found himself mirroring Batman's tension automatically. "What's wrong?" the teen asked.

"I didn't. Red Hood is right-"

"Find anything?"

Robin stared in shock as Red Hood appeared in the monitor, entering the room just behind the Dark Knight.

"Robin, MOVE!" Batman roared, rising from his seat at the computer.

Robin's eyes caught sight of the reflection in the monitor; the Red Hood look alike was standing about fifteen feet behind him, arm raised, with a gun pointed straight at him. He threw himself to the ground as the gun fired. The bullet went straight through the monitor, sending sparks of electricity flying as the computer crashed and died.

The teenager wasted no time. He took off running as a hail of bullets followed him from the computer to behind a large wall of stone. "RG override 683, intruder in the Batcave. Activate emergency protocols and engage nocturnal mode!"

Every light within the cave died, and it was suddenly pitch black. Robin switched to his night vision lenses in his mask and dove behind a half wall. He peered around his cover and spotted the intruder near the batcomputer. Now that he had a better view of the man, there was no mistaking how obvious it was that the intruder was not the Red Hood. Robin had seen the crimson helmet, leather jacket, and motorcycle, and assumed it was his brother. And why shouldn't he? It was supposed to be impossible for anyone else to enter the cave.

Who it was and how they got in wasn't as important right now as staying alive and subduing the intruder. The shock and panic that someone had gotten in one of the most secure locations in the world would have to wait.

"There's no point in hiding in the dark, boy," the intruder's voice was deep and slightly muffled by his helmet. "You are not the only one who lives in the shadows."

It figured that someone who managed to break into the Batcave would also be equipped with night vision. Still, if he thought that he had the advantage, he was wrong.

"I don't know what you want or how you got in here, but if I were you, I'd be hightailing it out of here," Robin called from his hiding place. "Not only is Batman on his way back, but an emergency signal just got sent out to a lot of heroes who can easily kick your butt."

"Your mentor is across Gotham and will not make it here in time to save you. And I would not be relying on your friends, either. No signal was sent from your little cave."

 _No way_. There was no way this guy had the time or the skill to hack into the cave and disable the emergency signal.

Wasn't there though? Robin had just hacked into the intruder's personal computer that had extremely sophisticated security. And if the intruder was able to _break_ into the cave, a fact Robin's brain was still trying to come to terms with, who was to say that he couldn't hack in as well?

Robin glanced from behind his cover and saw with a thrill of horror that the intruder was nowhere to be seen. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as his senses warned him of danger; he lunged from his hiding place and bolted for the armory just as a hand shot down to where he had been crouching.

The sound of heavy boots followed after him as Robin leapt down a small section of metal grated stairs and turned sharply to the left. Finally in the armory, he barely had time to seize the nearest weapon, a bo staff, before his enemy was upon him.

Even though he knew that the person fighting him was definitely not Jason, it was still disturbing to be fighting what looked like the Red Hood. He swung the staff as hard as he could as the intruder turned the corner; with lightning fast reflexes, the man ducked and dodged to the side before swiping his leg to knock Robin's feet out from under him. Robin slammed onto his back and rolled left as a boot came crashing down. He jabbed up, thrusting the end of the bo staff into the intruder's side as he used the momentum to fly to his feet.

The man grunted from the impact, stumbling back before seizing the other end of the staff and yanking Robin forward. Robin used the motion to his advantage, releasing the staff at the last second and spinning to deliver a harsh kick to the man's head.

Still, the intruder was too fast, releasing the staff and seizing Robin's foot in the same moment, continuing the teen's momentum and throwing him across the room. The hero crashed into the shelves with a cry as the contents crashed over him.

The intruder stalked towards him, cracking his fists menacingly. Robin's hand connected with something familiar, and he threw the disc without hesitation. In the same moment, he closed his eyes, clamped his hands over his ears and turned away.

The flash bomb went off in a violent burst of sound and blinding light. Robin could hear the man cursing violently as he removed his hands from his ears and smirked. A flash bomb was horribly painful to anyone, but for someone wearing night vision lenses? It was agony.

Robin seized the forgotten bo staff, rolled to his feet, and attacked. His first blow caught the intruder in the chest, knocking him back, and the second thrust into his chin, sending the phony Red Hood helmet flying off of the man's head and clattering to the floor.

It was the man he'd seen earlier that very evening, the one whose face was completely wrapped in bandages. The sight through his night vision lenses made Robin pause for a split second, which was his biggest mistake.

With a growl of rage the man lunged blindly, accurately guessing where Robin stood in the dark, knocking away the staff as if it was nothing, and slamming his fist into Robin's gut. The teenager choked, his air completely expelled from his body, before another fist slammed into his temple, making him see stars as he collapsed onto his back.

Robin grabbed his head, his teeth clenched at the pain as his vision slowly cleared. There was a snapping, then a hissing sound, and suddenly a bright light burst in front of him, made exponentially more painful through his night vision. He cried out and flinched back as he closed his eyes. His fingers reached up and switched his night vision off just before a heavy boot smashed onto his chest.

He grunted as his ribs creaked and his lungs struggled to expand and the weight bearing down on him. The intruder leaned over him, glowing flare in hand as he looked down at the young hero with contempt. "This is all the Batman's protégé has to offer? Pathetic."

The boot lifted from his chest. Robin barely had time to suck in a breath before the boot impacted with the side of his head, and he knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was not in the Bat Cave.

He knew this without opening his eyes. His senses told him that he lay on a cold metal table, his shirt removed, but his mask and pants still in place. There were thick, heavy restraints, possibly leather, that secured his wrists and ankles to the table, and larger, thicker restraints across the top of his chest near his collarbone, and across his waist.

The young hero could hear the buzzing of fluorescent lights echoing in what he guessed was a very large room or chamber. The room was chilled and had a sterile, metallic smell.

Though he kept his breathing deep and even, and his body still and relaxed, Robin was beginning to panic. His brain was now stuck trying to figure out _how the hell someone broke into the Bat Cave!_

Robin had helped redesign those systems himself. He knew how foolproof they were and had tested them again and again. No one could get in unless they had insider information. But there was no one who possessed the information that would betray them.

And what was this guy's plan, exactly? Why break into the Bat Cave just to kidnap Robin? There had to be more to it than just kidnapping. And why did he still have his mask on?

"You're quite proficient at feigning unconsciousness, boy. If I were a lesser man, I may not have detected the signs. However, I am not a lesser man, and it is unnecessary to continue your pretense."

Robin opened his eyes; his gaze automatically locked on to his adversary across the room, who was rifling through cases and boxes. The man's bandaged head did not rise to look at him.

"I think it would be easier if we were honest with each other," Hush said, lifting a small case from a large box and setting it on a counter. "Don't you, Richard?"

Robin stared, heart in his throat, head spinning, and his lips refusing to part to deliver his denial. How-?

"Oh, forgive me, you prefer Dick over Richard," he finally met Robin's eyes, the bandages around his mouth stretching as he smiled darkly. "Yes, I know much more than you can even imagine. So I wouldn't bother denying it. After all, I did snatch you from your little hideout, right under your very house."

This was definitely way worse than he had expected.

"You may call me Hush. I'm surprised at you. Where are your quips; your clever word play and annoyances that you release upon your foes that you are so well known for? What would Jason say?"

"He'd probably be cursing. A lot," Robin narrowed his eyes. "How the hell did you find out?"

"Ah, there it is," Hush returned to his work. "It's quite the tale, but I'm afraid we don't have time to delve into the past today, Dick. May I call you Dick?"

"It's Robin."

"Very well, I'll indulge you, Robin. As I was saying, how I was able to discover Batman's secret identity, and consequentially the identities of his sidekicks-"

" _Partners_."

"-is not nearly as interesting as what's going to happen next."

"Fine, I'll bite," Robin glared. "What's your evil plan, King Tut?"

Hush picked up a thick bundle and strode over to the table where Robin was strapped down. He dropped the bundle on the stand beside him, and as it rolled open, Robin could see the glint of metal.

"Somehow, I'm guessing that blackmailing Bruce for money isn't your objective," Robin swallowed thickly, trying and failing to not stare at the sharp medical equipment.

"No," Hush's voice darkened, and suddenly the bandaged face was inches from his own. Robin tensed as a gloved hand wrapped around his throat; the man was close enough that Robin could feel his breath on his cheek, and he could see every bit of texture in the white bandages that covered everything but frighteningly familiar blue eyes. Hush leaned even closer, until his lips brushed against Robin's ear.

"I'm going to cut you open, little boy, and when Bruce comes to save you, _I'm going to put your bloody heart in his hands_."

Robin kept his breathing even as Hush moved away, though he was almost positive that the villain could hear his heart trying to beat right out of his chest. He writhed against his bonds as he asked desperately, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Hush repeated. "Let me show you."

The man raised his hands to the back of his head, and slowly began unwinding the bandages around his head and face. Robin couldn't look away, even as his dread swelled and began to crush him with its intensity. The last of the bandages dropped to the floor, and Hush raised his head to look at Robin.

Robin's lips parted in unspeakable horror, and his eyes widened, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

It was Bruce.

The man had Bruce's face.

It was a perfect replica of his mentor; the strong jaw, the curve of his nose, his furrowed brow, god, even his _eyes_ were identical. The only difference lay in the smattering of scars crisscrossing all over the man's skin.

"What do you think?" Hush turned his face at different angles as his gloved hand gingerly touched his scars. "It's rather perfect, if I do say so myself. Without the scars, I would be an exact copy of Bruce Wayne."

Robin's mind whirled. "You were the one who left the body by the river. You…you cut off his face."

"Yes, that's rather obvious at this point, don't you think?" Hush nodded. "He isn't the only one you know. It has taken me years to get to this point, to find the perfect donors, to graft the flesh on myself…so many years of training, working, _bleeding_ , and now I am so _close_!"

"Close to what, exactly?"

"Becoming Bruce Wayne, of course."

"You've lost your mind," Robin shook his head, eyes wide. "You think making yourself look like Bruce will accomplish anything?"

Hush's face darkened. "Of course not, you little fool. Haven't you been listening? I know everything there is to know about Bruce Wayne and Batman. I know the inner workings of Wayne Enterprises, of the Bat Cave, of the pathetic stories of Bruce's little lost boys, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. Once I've gotten rid of you all, no one will question my identity."

"Sure, and no one will question the scars all over your face, either."

"An unfortunate setback, but it can be easily remedied."

"What's your plan then, exactly? Murder the entire Justice League? Because that's what it would take to fool them into believing that you're Bruce."

"I'm sure after the brutal deaths of his 'sons', the Justice League would be more than understanding of Batman's resignation from the League," Hush stepped away, reaching into another box.

Robin struggled against his bonds as Hush turned back to him, a roll of duct tape in his hands.

"As much as I'm enjoying our little conversation, we really must get started. And unfortunately for you, I used the last of my anesthesia acquiring my most recent graft," Hush seized his head to hold him still, and roughly pressed tape over his mouth. "I really would love to hear your screams of agony, but I would hate to be interrupted."

Hush's hands brushed lightly over his array of supplies in a loving gesture before selecting a knife and showing Robin the large silver scalpel. A dark, wicked grin spread on Bruce's face, looking so wrong and monstrous, it made him freeze in terror. Robin's heart began to beat faster and harder, as if it knew its beats were limited, and it was trying to escape out of his chest. He could see the knives and tools lying just a foot away from him, ready to tear into him and end his life.

God, this psycho was actually going to kill him. And not just him, but Bruce and Jason and Alfred-Oh god, Alfred! What if Hush had already gotten to the old man while Robin was unconscious?!

"Stay still now, Robin," Bruce's face smiled down at him as he twirled the knife. "Heart surgery is such delicate work."

* * *

I don't want to die.

 _Despite his effort to hold it back, a tear slipped past his tightly closed eyelids and pooled at the bottom of his mask before it eked onto his face. He shook and flinched back as a gloved fingertip gently brushed it off his cheek._

 _"Shh."_

 _He fought to even his breath, but with the duct tape so tight across his raw, chapped lips, he struggled to do so. The gloved hand lifted from his face and brushed softly through his hair, caressing the dark strands in an unwanted gesture of comfort._

 _The hand left, and an icy dread flooded his veins, even as his pulse jumped to an even more rapid pace._

 _One of the things he hated the most in the world was not being able to see. Of course, there were other ways of seeing. He had been trained by the best to hone his other senses when blinded, but there was something about not being able to see that was claustrophobic and terrible. He needed to know what was happening._

 _But in that moment, he couldn't bear the thought of opening his eyes, even though he could. He knew the sight that awaited him. He knew exactly what he'd see if he dared to look. And he didn't want the last thing he saw before he died to be that face._

They're coming. Someone is coming. They always come.

 _"Shh."_

 _He'd mumbled that last part out loud through the tape without realizing it. His sensitive ears picked up the ringing of metal on metal, a quick sharp sound that began to repeat over and over. He struggled against his restraints even though he knew there was no getting out of them. A whimper threatened to escape him, but he clamped it down._

Don't give him the satisfaction. Is this really how you want to go? Is this what you want them to remember you as? A scared little boy who couldn't even look his murderer in the eye?

 _Robin took a steadying breath, clenched his fists tightly, and opened his eyes in the fiercest glare he could muster beneath his mask. He wouldn't shed another tear, wouldn't let another sound escape him. He was Robin, he was Batman's partner, and he would face his killer like the hero he was._

 _Robin didn't flinch away as the figure in black turned towards him, sharp surgical knives glinting in his gloved fingers. The boy wonder looked him in the eye, giving him the darkest look he could._

I'm not afraid of you.

 _Bruce Wayne smiled down at him as he raised the knife._

* * *

 **We've finally gotten to it! Identities and plans were revealed, and we're all caught up to the prologue. I can't tell you how excited I am about the next chapter. I actually wrote it right after I came up with the prologue, and I've been DYING to share it with you guys. It's one of my favorites, so I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Keep your eyes peeled, it will be posted soon! :D** **You guys are seriously the nicest, most wonderful reviewers ever. I so appreciate every one of you who takes the time to leave a comment or two.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hush raised the blade; his eyes that were so similar, and yet so different from Bruce's were glinting with triumph. Robin tensed his whole body, preparing for the agony of having his chest sliced open and his heart yanked out.

The knife came down. Robin inhaled sharply, and closed his eyes at the last second, already anticipating the horrible pain.

It didn't come.

He dared to open his eyes, and sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. The Red Hood stood between Robin and the fake Bruce; Jason's gloved hand gripped the man's wrist that held the blade, and Robin could see them both trembling with the effort of pushing the other away, even as Hush's eyes widened in surprise.

"You!" Hush hissed angrily.

" _Me_ ," growled the Red Hood as he twisted the villain's wrist, making the man grunt in pain and drop the knife. "You messed with the wrong family, asshole."

Red Hood's fist came up and slammed into Hush's nose; Robin heard a loud crack and watched as the man stumbled back, blood spurting down his face. Jason stalked forward, ready to release his rage. He drew back his fist for another punch.

Robin watched, helpless, as Hush caught Jason's fist in his hand. He delivered a sharp blow of his own, and suddenly Red Hood was flying back into the surgical table where Robin still lay.

"Did you think this was going to be easy?" the mangled face that looked like Bruce sneered. "Would your _mentor_ go down so effortlessly?"

"Here's a piece of news for you, you freak," Red Hood straightened and glared. "You aren't Bruce, and you never will be. You're just a fan boy with psychotic tendencies and a death wish."

Hush's face twisted into an awful smirk. "And what are you? I see a lost boy from another dimension with daddy issues who will never be good enough for anyone. It's only a matter of time before you screw up here, _Jason_ , and then what will you do? Travel to another world to see if you belong there? Face it, kid, you'll never belong anywhere."

Robin could hear Red Hood's knuckles cracking as his hands clenched into tight fists, and then suddenly, he could see Jason relax slightly. He heard Jason's smirk in his voice as he replied. "Yeah, well, at least I'm still pretty, _Frankenstein_. Now are we gonna talk all night, or do you wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Hush lunged at him.

Hero and villain collided in a flash of movement. Hush rushed forward, but Red Hood was ready for it. He dodged a blow to his face, spun away from another aimed at his chest, and then delivered a roundhouse kick. Hush caught his leg, and using his momentum, shoved him backwards and slammed his fist into Jason's side. Jason grunted and stumbled back before blocking another fist and thrusting his knee into Hush's groin.

Robin struggled in his restraints, desperate to help, and suddenly noticed a small knife embedded into the table, barely a centimeter away from his fingertips. He gripped the handle, inwardly thanking Jason for his means of escape as he twisted his wrist and began cutting at the thick leather that bound him.

Sweat dripped down his neck as he fought to free himself, trying to ignore the grunts of pain and the sounds of blows that echoed in the large room.

Red Hood cried out, and Robin couldn't help but pause in his efforts and glance up in fear for his brother. Hush had kicked him in the ribs and sent him flying into the concrete wall. Jason was pinned, the fake Bruce's hand squeezing at his throat as Red Hood struggled to get free.

"Pathetic," Hush tightened his grip on the young man's throat as Robin renewed his efforts to free himself. "Your Batman must not have done a good enough job training you. That or this new world has made you compliant and weak. The boy put up more of a fight when he was strapped to the table."

Jason made a sound through his helmet, but it was indecipherable, and Robin couldn't make it out. Hush leaned forward, loosening his grip slightly. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," he sneered.

"I said, look behind you, you son of a bitch," Red Hood growled.

Hush whirled around, his hand still pinning Jason to the wall, as Robin broke through his restraint and threw his knife just like Red Hood had taught him. Hush released Jason and tried to dodge, but the knife embedded in his shoulder. The fake Bruce's voice cried out in pain as he grabbed at the handle that protruded from his flesh.

Red Hood delivered a swift punch to his jaw, then landed a kick squarely in his chest, sending the villain flying backwards. Robin ripped the tape from his mouth, wincing as his skin screamed in protest, and began working on his other restraints as fast as he could.

"Can you hear me now, _bitch_?" Red Hood slammed his fist in Hush's gut. The hero clearly wasn't holding back as he delivered blow after blow against the villain.

Robin freed himself from his other wrist restraint, and began working on his ankles, when a sudden gasp and choke of pain made him freeze. His head whirled around, heart in his throat as he took in the sight before him.

Red Hood's body blocked Hush from Robin's view, but suddenly his brother stumbled away, his hands clutching his middle. He turned slightly, and Robin could see the hilt of the knife he had thrown was now embedded in Jason's stomach.

"No!" he shouted desperately as Hush advanced on the wounded Red Hood. The villain's face was flushed with fury, making his scars stand out brightly against his red skin. He grabbed Jason by his throat and tossed him aside like he was nothing. Jason hit the wall and slid to the floor, crying out at the impact. Robin's eyes were riveted at the blade that was inside of his brother. Hush stalked towards the fallen hero, and Robin frantically unhooked his ankles.

Hush knelt in front of Jason, grabbing the knife and twisting it harshly; Red Hood's body jerked in pain as he gasped for air. "Not so tough now, are you Jason?" he hissed, ripping the helmet from the hero's head and tossing it aside.

With a roar of rage, Robin launched himself at Hush, tackling him to the ground. He immediately drew back his fist and slammed it as hard as he could into the gaping shoulder wound, making the man yell in pain. Before he could deliver another blow, Hush slammed his forehead into Robin's, making stars erupt in his vision. He was shoved harshly onto his back, his head throbbing in agony as he fought to get his bearings enough to fight back.

A boot collided heavily with his ribs, and he curled in on himself at the harsh pain. A hand seized his ankle and dragged him across the floor, and suddenly Robin found himself being heaved back on top of the metal table. He lurched up, struggling against the hand pinning him down, but the hand moved from his chest to his throat and squeezed tightly.

"Batman should thank me for getting rid of you meddlesome fools," Hush hissed, tightening his grip and completely cutting off Robin's airway. "Just imagine the expression on his face when I hand him your heart in my hand. Sadly, I don't think your _brother_ will be alive to see it."

Through his fading vision, Robin could see the stitched up face that looked like a monstrous version of his father glaring down at him, his icy blue eyes flashing as he reached for another blade.

The world went completely black, and Robin thought at first that he must have passed out, but Hush released his throat, cursing. Robin gasped, gulping down air and choking as his starving lungs tried to recover.

"Finally decided to show up, have you Bruce? Your tricks aren't going to work on me, _old friend_. I am not one of your skittish archenemies," growled Hush from somewhere to his right. "I'm not afraid of the dark."

" _You should be_."

The familiar rumble of his mentor's voice, his real voice, sent waves of relief through Robin's body. The lights flickered on, and his eyes drifted to the massive shadow standing just behind the villain who stole Bruce's face. Hush didn't even have time to turn before Batman struck.

Robin, still breathing heavily, slid off of the table, stumbling to the ground as the world spun. "Jay," he croaked as he half crawled to where his brother still leaned against the wall.

Jason looked like death. His skin was whiter than a sheet, and though his hands were clamped on his abdomen, his entire front was stained red. "You ok, kid?"

"Am I ok?" Robin asked incredulously. "Shit, Jason, look at you! You're the one who's been stabbed!"

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Red Hood replied.

Crashes and grunts of pain and growls of anger erupted somewhere behind them, but Robin couldn't bring himself to look at the undoubtedly epic fight between the two highly trained men, both driven by anger.

"Did he…hurt you?" Jason asked, looking as though every word caused him immense pain.

"Unbelievable," Robin muttered, trying to control his panic. He spotted the boxes Hush had been rifling through for his medical supplies. "Hang on, I'm going to get something to stop the bleeding."

Jason seized his wrist as he moved, and Robin tried to ignore how wet his brother's glove was. "Don't! It…isn't safe."

"I'm not arguing with you on this," Robin yanked his hand away. "You're bleeding to death, and I'm not just going to sit here and watch."

Ignoring his weak protests, Robin turned away, scanning the room and finding Hush and Batman locked in a fierce fight in the northern side of the room; deeming it safe, he rushed over to the boxes and slid to his knees beside them. He shoved various pieces of equipment and kits aside until his hands brushed against a bundle of gauze. He seized it and a stack of bandages.

A strange sound had his instincts going haywire, and he dropped flat to the ground as a spare blade embedded in the wall right where his head had been. Robin glanced towards the battle across from the room as Batman grappled viciously with Hush, who had another knife in his hand.

Staying low, Robin dashed back to Red Hood, sliding a few large crates in front of them as cover.

"Move your hands," he ordered, relieved that his voice didn't shake and betray his nerves.

Red Hood obeyed. "It's not… too bad."

He was wrong. Robin's stomach lurched and his heart stopped at the sight of the wound. Jason needed a hospital, and he needed it five minutes ago. Snatching the gauze, he pressed down firmly against the wound, trying and failing to ignore his brother's grunt of pain as he body stiffened. Robin took the leftover bandages and wrapped it around Red Hood's torso, securing the gauze.

"Bruce," Jason grunted, his voice strained and eyes wide as he looked past Robin. Robin turned, staring in horror as Hush held a surgical saw to Batman's throat, pushing down with all his strength. He could see his mentor's arms straining as he barely stopped the blade from decapitating him.

"I will be a better Bruce Wayne, a better _Batman_ than you ever were!" spat Hush, his eyes wild and bulging.

In a move so fast, Robin barely saw it, Batman dropped to the ground and whirled away; the saw slammed into the post and sunk deep into the wood right where his neck had been. Batman seized the back of Hush's head and slammed it into the wooden post. The man grunted in pain; still holding the back of the villain's neck, Batman spun him around and thrust his fist into Hush's throat.

Hush collapsed to his knees, hands around his throat, eyes impossibly wide as he fought for breath. Batman glared down at him, his face twisted with disgust. "You're _nothing_ , Thomas," he growled before his elbow connected with Hush's temple, knocking him out instantly.

"Batman!" Robin yelled, trying to keep pressure on Jason's wound. To his alarm, blood had already soaked through the bandages he had placed on his brother.

The Dark Knight rushed to his side and knelt in front of Jason, his eyes narrowing at the wound.

"Did…did you get him?" rasped Jason, looking paler by the second.

"He's taken care of," Batman leaned forward and lifted the injured man into his arms. "Now you need to be. Robin, get to the Batmobile, now."

With a worried glance at his brother, Robin obeyed, following his mentor to the door. His stomach was fraught with panic as Batman hurriedly rushed Jason to the car. He knew it was bad, really bad, that Jason wasn't even protesting being carried like that. There was a glint of red in his peripheral, and Robin paused and hurriedly picked up the Red Hood's helmet.

Robin was a foot from the door when he heard a familiar, ominous click. He froze and slowly turned. Hush's face was twisted with fury; he was breathing heavily, blood dripping from his head and nose as he aimed the gun in his hand directly at Robin's chest.

The man with Bruce's face bared his teeth in a snarl as his finger hovered over the trigger. "I'll show him who's _nothing_!" he growled.

Heart racing, Robin tensed his body, knowing he'd have to be impossibly fast to dodge that bullet.

Something shot right past his ear from the wrong direction, startling him, and suddenly a black batarang embedded itself in the barrel of the gun just as Hush pulled the trigger. It backfired and he screamed, clutching at his broken, bleeding hand.

" _Go to the car, now_!" Batman ordered, his voice almost inhuman with the force of his wrath. Robin ran, not daring to disobey. He'd only seen Batman that angry a handful of times, and it was frightening to witness.

The moment he entered the car, the doors shut and locked automatically, and it took off, the speed causing Robin to slam back in his seat.

" _Autopilot activated. Destination Batcave. ETA five minutes_ ," the computerized voice spoke over the sound of squealing tires.

Jason groaned from his spot in the front passenger seat. Robin scrambled forward until he sat in the driver's seat, careful not to hit any buttons or levers as he did so. His brother's eyes were closed, his breathing almost undetectable over the sound of the engine's roar.

"Jason! Hey! Stay awake, do you hear me?" Robin placed a hand on his shoulder, resisting the urge to shake him awake so he wouldn't make his injury worse. "JAY!"

" _I_ am _awake, moron_ ," Jason said through clenched teeth, his eyes still shut. "Quit screaming at me."

"Oh. Sorry," Robin leaned forward and placed a hand over the wound, maintaining pressure. "Just stay that way then."

He bit his lip, then quickly made a decision. "Computer, override RG628. Switch destination to the nearest zeta tube."

" _Authorized override RG628, Robin. Switching destinations. ETA one minute to nearest zeta tube_."

"What…are you…doing?" Jason asked through pained breaths.

"You just focus on keeping your insides _inside_ ," Robin ordered, trying not to let the panic show. They couldn't afford to go back to the cave and hope that Leslie met them there in time. Jason needed medical attention immediately, and there would be someone on standby in the mountain.

"Cute," Jason coughed suddenly and cried out, his body folding forward at the pain the movement caused. " _Fuck_."

"Just hang on, Jason," Robin pleaded. "Hang on."

Jason leaned back in his chair, sweat beading on his face as he took rapid, short breaths. Robin was terrified that his brother would pass out and never wake up again.

"How did you find me so fast?" Robin asked the first question that came to his mind, hoping to distract Jason from his pain.

"Tracker," Jason closed his eyes.

Robin frowned in confusion. "I wasn't in uniform though. And Hush made sure I didn't have anything on me."

Jason actually managed a grin, even though it was a shaky one. "Your…hair…"

Robin blinked, then reached a hand to his head, weaving it through the dark strands until his fingertips clasped a small metal object. He looked at it in surprise and confusion until it hit him. Seconds before Jason had left the cave to join Batman, he had ruffled his hair and must have slipped it in there at the last second.

"I figured…you'd probably follow us…at some point…" Jason smirked at him through his pain. "Or get into…some kind of trouble…No offense, Dick, but…you're sort of a…magnet for it."

Jason's voice trailed off as his eyes closed again, and to Robin's alarm, his body relaxed as he released a long breath. Eyes wide, heart in his throat, Robin lunged forward, fingers reaching to check for a pulse.

"Jay! JASON!"

* * *

 **Did you see that one coming? ;) I must be very mean to give you nice people another cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter nevertheless! Thanks to all of you who continue to review and leave such wonderful comments, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was strange, being on this side of the door.

Strange, staring at the white, windowless doors with someone else's blood dripping off his hands, wondering if they were going to make it.

Strange, replaying the last several hours and wondering how everything had gone so horribly wrong.

Dick stared, stared as if he had Clark's powers and could see straight through those doors into the room where Jason was undergoing emergency surgery.

His ears were ringing, and he could still hear echoes of sound; the whir of the zeta tube as he dragged Jason's impossibly heavy body into the cave of Mount Justice, the cries and questions of his friends and Black Canary as they rushed towards the blood covered pair, and worst of all, Canary shouting for Red Tornado, "He doesn't have a pulse! Defibrillator _now_!".

"Rob, you're shaking," Wally's voice broke the heavy silence, and though the words had been soft, Dick jumped as if he had yelled.

"Are you hurt?" Kaldur moved in front of him, blocking his view of the doors.

"No."

His friends exchanged skeptical looks.

"He's going to be ok. He's going to be ok, right?" Dick barely recognized his own voice.

So strange, to be on this side of the door, paralyzed with panic, unsure whether his brother was going to live or die, if saving Robin was going to be his last act on this world.

An icy shiver snaked up his spine, his stomach lurched, and Dick fell to his knees and began to heave. His friends were beside him in a flash, steadying him as he emptied his stomach and continued to tremble.

"Sorry," he murmured when he was finished.

"Don't be, you should've seen what I was like when it was you in that room," Wally said grimly.

Dick winced. He understood better now, what it must have been like for his friends, for Jason and Bruce, when it was him who was dying.

 _Dying_. Oh God. Dick had to clench his fists as his stomach lurched again. What if Jason…what if he-

"Hey," Wally said sternly, suddenly. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it. It isn't going to help."

"He's right. Trust in Black Canary and Red Tornado. They will do everything they can to save him."

Dick nodded, still dazed.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Are you sure none of this blood is yours?"

"I'm sure," Dick said tensely, allowing Kaldur and Wally to help him to his feet. He hesitated as they made to lead him to the showers, staring at those impassable white doors.

"They will come get us when there is news," Kaldur said gently.

They took him to the showers, and he brushed off their offers of help as he stepped under the warm water and washed off his brothers blood.

 _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay._

His eyes burned as he fought back tears. He wouldn't cry. Crying would mean that Jason wasn't going to make it. That he was gone. And that wasn't going to happen.

Steeling himself the best he could, Dick dried himself off and dressed, finding a small amount of comfort in putting on his familiar sweatshirt and jeans, and replacing his mask with his sunglasses.

His friends were waiting for him.

"Are you sure you don't need medical attention, my friend?"

"It's nothing," Dick answered, then amended at Wally's skeptical look, "It's all just bruising."

From the hall, Dick heard the zeta tube sound off, signaling Batman's arrival. His heart constricted, and before he knew it he was bolting at full speed for his mentor.

"Batman!" He cried as the Dark Knight came into view. Batman, who had been storming for the med bay, changed direction and seized Dick by his shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded fiercely, his voice rough with strain.

"I'm fine," Dick said quickly. "But, Jason-"

His voice, to his horror, broke in his brothers name. Batman's grip tightened. "I'm going to check on him. Wait here," he ordered.

Dick nodded miserably, not bothering to ask if he could come. He knew what the answer would be. In seconds, Batman had disappeared behind those white doors, and the silence descended once more.

Dick swore violently, grateful Alfred wasn't here to witness his outburst, and turned to face his friends who had followed.

"What _happened_ to you guys?" Wally finally asked.

Dick slumped against the wall and slid slowly down it until he sat, his arms resting on his knees.

"He called himself Hush," he said hoarsely. "And he broke into the cave."

Kaldur's eyes widened. "Impossible."

"No freaking way!" Wally gasped, horrified. "How?"

"I don't know. But he led Batman and RH on a wild goose chase and doubled back to break into the cave," Dick ran a hand through his hair, intensely grateful for the sunglasses covering his eyes. He fought to keep his voice from shaking as he brought it down to a whisper. "He had Bruce's face. He had his _face_ and he was going to cut out my heart, and Jason stopped him."

Dick turned his face away as he continued shakily. "He saved me, and then Hush stabbed him."

Wally swore, and Kaldur leaned in. "It is not your fault, Robin."

"I know," Dick lied.

The three sat in silence. It was an eternity before Batman emerged. Dick shot to his feet, heart in his throat.

"They're still working on him," Batman said before Dick could ask. "It was a bad wound, but you got him here in time. He's going to pull through."

Relief slammed into him so hard, his knees threatened to buckle. He heard relieved sighs from his friends. Wally and Kaldur obviously sensed the pair needed to talk, and after patting Dick's back reassuringly, headed to their rooms.

Batman led Dick to a private room to wait, and the boy slumped wearily into his chair. Bruce pulled back his cowl and rubbed his eyes. He looked so weary, Dick thought.

"What happened to Hush?" Dick asked.

Bruce's eyes darkened so fiercely, so rapidly, Dick instantly regretted the question.

"Gordon's picking him up. He'll be in intensive care for a long time. His face will never be the same," Bruce said with savage quiet. Dick shuddered at the wrath in his voice. "And after he recovers, he will be locked away for the rest of his miserable life."

Dick said nothing for a moment, imagining what Batman must have done to him to put him in such a state.

"Why did he do it?" He asked quietly.

Bruce's eyes met Dick's for a moment before he finally answered. "Tommy and I were…friends when we were children."

Dick blinked in surprise.

"Our lives were almost mirrored images of each other, but Tommy chose a much darker path. It's a long, terrible story, Dick, about a sociopath who blamed me and my family for a lot of things, who resented me for what I had and who I was, who became so obsessed with revenge, he wanted to become what he hated."

Bruce rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry he chose to target you first in order to get to me, Dick. If I had known, if I had any idea that he would…" he sighed deeply. "I was trying to protect you, and it almost got you killed. It almost got Jason killed."

"It wasn't your fault Bruce," Dick replied. "No one could have predicted what happened. How'd he get into the cave in the first place?"

"I don't know," Bruce admitted hesitantly. "But as soon as Jason is in recovery I plan on finding out, and making sure it never happens again."

"You'll need some help with that," Dick said with a small smile.

Bruce's lips curved slightly. "Good thing I know a certain hacker with a knack for trouble."

"Jason's really going to be ok?" Dick asked, worry still gnawing at his stomach.

"Yes. Provided that he listens for once and takes it easy for awhile so his body can recover, he will be fine," Bruce added. "I promise."

Dick sighed heavily.

Bruce's gaze suddenly sharpened. "You're hurt."

"It's fine, just some bruises," Dick assured him.

"Shirt and shades off, now," Bruce ordered firmly. Dick knew better than to argue with him after everything that had happened and obeyed.

Bruce's jaw tightened, and his eyes filled with cold rage as he examined every bruise, every mark. His gloved hands ghosted over the chafe marks on his wrists, on the bruises around his neck, on his jaw, his ribs, his forehead.

The man tried to hide it, but Dick could see Bruce's hands tremble slightly with the urge for violence, and knew his adopted father was wishing he had hurt Hush more.

"I'm fine," Dick repeated earnestly. "I'm ok."

"You're not, but it could have been so much worse."

Again that haunted look in his eyes, as if he was envisioning what Hush had promised to do. Dick opened his mouth to reassure him once more that he was fine, that he'd obviously had much worse, when a knock sounded on the door. Bruce pulled up his cowl as Dick hurriedly threw on his sweatshirt and shades. The door opened, and Kaldur stepped into the room. "Forgive me for interrupting, but Black Canary wished to inform you that the Red Hood's surgery is being wrapped up as we speak. He will soon be moved to recovery."

The first thing Jason was aware of when he woke was the intense pain radiating from his gut. God, he forgot how much stomach wounds _hurt_. Every twitch of his fingers or toes, every shallow breath sent jabs of agony from his core.

"Fuck," he cursed with a breathy groan, wondering why no one had given him more pain meds yet.

"You've got to broaden your vocabulary, Jay."

Jason pried his heavy eyes open and saw the raven haired teenager perched in the chair by his bed. "Says the kid who spends his days making up words."

"I'd ask how you're feeling, but I'm pretty sure you just told me," Dick said with a smirk that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a picture of health," Jason replied. His eyes fell on the boy's face, at the bruises that marred it, and the ones that peaked from beneath his sweatshirt on his neck. His gaze darkened.

"Just bruising," Dick said, as if he'd been saying it a hundred times already. "I'm ok."

"And that murdering psychopath?"

"In the hospital. You'll be happy to hear that Bruce put him in intensive care," Dick replied with a grim smile. "We won't have to worry about seeing that face like that ever again either."

"Good," Jason said with no small amount of satisfaction, then blinked at the look on Dick's face. "What?"

"You almost didn't make it," Dick said quietly, his eyes falling to his feet. "By the time I dragged you through the zeta tube, your heart had stopped."

Shit. Jason knew what that must have been like for the kid, how he must have felt. "You mean you were able to drag my heavy ass out of the batmobile and into the zeta tube on your own? Damn, kid."

Dick didn't smile. Jason sighed.

"Hey, look at me," Jason ordered. Dick obeyed hesitantly. "I'm fine, ok? It was a close call, but I made it. We all made it. You think I liked it when I got there and saw what that psychopath was going to do to you?"

Dick shuddered. "I know what it must have been like for you, after what happened with…with the Joker," he said finally and released a long breath. "That sucked."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Lets try not to do that to each other anymore, huh?"

Dick smiled. "Sounds good to me. And for the record? Maybe it's best if I don't get left behind anymore."

Jason snorted, then regretted it as his insides cramped violently. He grunted. "You do have a point. Every time we leave you somewhere for your own good you manage to get yourself in trouble."

"Oh yeah, because it's always my fault," Dick rolled his eyes. "Smooth move with the tracker by the way. But let's save each other some time and equipment and just let me come along from now on."

"That's not exactly up to me, but I'll put in a word with the big guy."

Dick grinned and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. "I'm sure between the two of us we can present a pretty solid case. Are you ready for more pain meds?"

Jason debated between giving into the rapidly growing need for relief from the pain, and continuing on so as not to ruin his badass image. As if in response, his stomach gave a lurch of agony. Damn it.

"Drugs would be good," he admitted with a grunt.

Dick's cackle was the last thing he heard as sweet relief swept through him, and he sank back into oblivion with a sigh.

 _Author's note: is anyone still there! *hides face in shame*_

 _I'm an awful person for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger for this long. I could give you all my excuses about how life happened and it's been rough, but there's really no excuse. You all probably forgot about this story and will have to reread it for those of you who are still following it. So I am very sorry! And I know this isn't the best ending chapter, but I though this short piece is much better than leaving it how I did. So I hope I'm forgiven! And I promise never to do this again. If I post another story, I will wait until I've written the entire thing to do so. Thanks to the few of you who have stuck with this story, to everyone who has ever reviewed, and to hide who forgive me for leaving you all hanging for so long._

 _Queen_


End file.
